User talk:Avionixx
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Covenant Guild Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse avi!! i tried to upload another pic but for some reason it wont show! and i dont know how to delete it off wiki! plz help!!! -kysan ;) Hey avi, next time you can get onto wiki you should add our palringo chat room to the site. Tell everyone to use their imo name. The group name is : covenantguild and cyrus and i (kysan) are already in it. I hope more ppl join! It is more of an offline chat! --kysan ^_^ heeej avionixx iam trying to let you know that iam not online for couple of weeks.. my iphone wont charge up and cant play with a broken battery :P greetzzz ReNn84 hey hey avi could you help me at some point as a healer so i can level faster. Handsome10 T-T Hey avi, my ipod got taken away... stupid dad >_> so i wont be on for a while, ok? hope you get this message!! Handsome10 again How do you make an account too? Avionixx LOL i forgot about this lol Can i be a ally and my guild Xion to? Ill add you as a aly on Xion I am really amazed with the effort put in the covenant wikia and it is really friendly thankyou